vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Petrova-Doppelgänger
Als '''Petrova-Doppelgänger' bezeichnet man drei Frauen (zum Beispiel Elena Gilbert, Katherine Pierce und Tatia) der Petrova-Familie, die exakt gleich aussehen. Tatia spielte auch eine große Bedeutung bei der Verwandlung von den Urvampiren. Die drei Doppelgänger stammen alle von Amara, die ursprüngliche und originale Petrova ab. Geschichte Laut einer aztekischen Legende soll ein Schamane die Werwölfe verflucht haben und die Vampire wurden von Esther verflucht, sodass Werwölfe als Sklaven des Mondes sich nur bei Vollmond verwandeln können und Vampire vom Sonnenlicht getötet werden. Sollte ein Vampir den Fluch brechen, würden die Werwölfe für immer mit dem Fluch behaftet werden und so umgekehrt, falls ihn ein Werwolf bricht. Wie es sich offenbart, liegt der richtige Fluch auf Niklaus, einem Hybriden, der stärker als jeder Vampir und Werwolf ist. Er erfand den Sonne-Mond-Fluch, damit nach dem Mondstein und dem Doppelgänger gesucht werden konnte. Sein Fluch unterdrückte seine Werwolfsseite, als die Hexen ihn bestraften. Würde der Fluch gebrochen werden, könnte eine neue Spezies entstehen, die sowohl Werwölfe als auch Vampire auslöschen könnte. Brechen des Hybridenfluchs Um den Fluch zu brechen, muss ein Vampir, ein Werwolf und der Doppelgänger geopfert werden. Zuerst löst eine Hexe den Fluch vom Mondstein. Danach wird der Werwolf und der Vampir getötet und das Blut der Doppelgängerin bis zum Punkt, an dem sie stirbt, getrunken. So dachte es jedenfalls Klaus, bis er merkte das dies eine Lüge der Hexe (die ihm dies so erzählte) war um zu verhindern, dass er noch mehr Hybriden erschaffen kann. Die Wahrheit ist, dass der Fluch nicht zu brechen ist und man das Blut der Doppelgängerin zur Erschaffung der Hybriden benötigt. Da Katerina sich, bevor Klaus sie finden konnte, in einem Vampir verwandelt hat, indem sie davor das Blut von Rose trank und sich kurz darauf erhängt, war Katherine für Klaus nutzlos. Denn er brauchte ihr menschliches Blut, um dem Fluch zu brechen. Als Klaus erfuhr, dass Katerina ein Vampir war, tötete er aus Rache ihre ganze Familie. Zum Glück konnte Katerinas Tochter entkommen und sehr viele Jahre später, wurde Elena Gilbert geboren. Da Katherine ein Vampir war, brauchte Klaus das Blut von Elena. Bei dem Ritual tötete Klaus die Werwölfin Jules und dann Elenas Tante Jenna, die er zuvor sein Blut gegeben hatte, sie tötete und in einem Vampir verwandelte. Nach Jennas Tod, trank Klaus das Blut des Petrova-Doppelgängers, also Elena und starb. Später wurde sie durch einen Zauberspruch wieder zum Leben erweckt, wodurch ihr Vater John sein Leben opfert um das Leben seiner Tochter zu retten. Ein Glück für Klaus, denn er braucht weiterhin ihr Blut um mehr Hybriden zu erschaffen. Doch während eines Unfalls auf der Wickery Bridge, wo Elenas Adoptiveltern ums Leben kamen, wurde Elena, mit Vampirblut in Organismus, in einem Vampir verwandelt. Dadurch war Klaus' Plan wieder gescheitert. Doch er suchte wie die anderen nach dem Heilmittel um Elena wieder in einem Menschen zu verwandeln, damit er wieder neue Hybriden erschaffen kann. Bekannte Doppelgänger 'Amara' Amara war sozusagen das Original und lebte in der Antike. Sie war die Geliebte von Silas. Amara war Qetsiyahs Zofe. Als Qetsiyah herausfand, dass Silas wegen Amara und nicht wegen ihr unsterblich werden wollte, tötete sie Amara angeblich aus Wut und Eifersucht. Qetsiyah hat auch die Andere Seite erschaffen, damit Silas mit seiner Geliebten nach dem Tod keinen Frieden finden konnte, was jedoch so nicht stimmt, da nach Amaras Tod die Andere Seite nicht mehr existieren würde. Jedoch nutze Qetsiyah Amaras Körper als unvergängliches Objekt (Anker), um die Andere Seite zu binden. Amara war die Erste der Petrova-Blutlinie und die erste originale Petrova, daraufhin folgten ihre Doppelgängerinnen Tatia, Katherine und Elena. Da zu verfluchte sie die beiden: Jedes Jahrhundert ein Doppelgänger von Silas und alle 500 Jahren eine Doppelgängerin von Amara. Deswegen will Silas die Andere Seite vernichten. Doch jeder Zauber muss an etwas mächtiges gebunden sein. In diesem Fall war es Amara. Qetsiyah wusste, dass Silas, Amara niemals töten könnte, auch nicht um die Andere Seite zu vernichten. Als Silas am Ende von ''Der Tod und das Mädchen'' von Stefan getötet wird, nahm sich Amara das Leben und stirbt kurz darauf in Damons Armen. Als Amara tot ist, war Qetsiyah sehr glücklich, den Amara und Silas werden auf der anderen Seite nie wieder zusammen sein, denn Amara hatte inzwischen Frieden gefunden und Silas wurde in die Hölle gezogen. Kurz bevor sie stirbt, bittet Katherine Qetsiyah, die schnelle Alterung, die durch das Heilmittel, gegen Vampirismus, verursacht wurde, zu stoppen, doch Qetsiyah stirbt vor Katherines Augen. 'Tatia' Es wird angenommen, dass Tatia die zweite Doppelgängerin von Amara war, da alle 500 Jahre ein neuer Doppelgänger in Erscheinung tritt und zwischen Amara und Tatia 1000 Jahre liegen. In Tatia waren sowohl Niklaus als auch Elijah Mikaelson verliebt. Da der Kampf um sie immer weiter ausartet, nahm Esther ihr Blut und verwandelte ihre Kinder in Vampire. Danach hat Elijah Tatia getötet, weil er sein Verlangen nach Blut noch nicht kontrollieren konnte. In der Folge ''Die Abrechnung'', erwähnte Rebekah gegenüber Elena, dass die ursprüngliche Petrova-Doppelgängerin viel schöner aussah als sie. Ihr darauf folgende Doppelgängerin ist Katerina Petrova. 'Katerina Petrova (Katherine Pierce)' Katerina Petrova ist die dritte Doppelgängerin von Amara.1492 traf die menschliche Katerina Petrova Klaus in England. Sie sollte geopfert werden, konnte aber durch Trevor mit dem Mondstein zu einem Haus, indem Rose lebte, entkommen. Diese wollte sie sofort bei Anbruch der Nacht zu Klaus zurückbringen, weil sie alle getötet werden würden. Sie hatte vor, in einen Vampir verwandelt zu werden, da sie wusste, dass sie als solcher für Klaus nicht zu gebrauchen war. Also sticht sie sich mit einem Messer, um zu sterben. Rose gab ihr ihr Blut, um sie von den Wunden zu heilen. Doch Katerina erhängte sich, und kam dadurch als Vampir zurück. In einem Versuch, sie zu pfählen, traf sie die Haushälterin, von deren Blut Katerina dann trank. Sie verschwand und veranlasste dazu Rose und Trevor, über 500 Jahre vor den Urvampiren wegzulaufen. Aus Rache für ihre Verwandlung in einen Vampir tötete Klaus Katherines gesamte Familie. Jedoch wusste er nicht, dass sie ein uneheliches Kind hatte und somit die Blutlinie bis zu Elena Gilbert, dem vierten Doppelgänger, fortbestand. Nach dem Staffelfinale der vierten Staffel, in dem Katherine das Heilmittel gegen Vampirismus genommen hat, ist sie wieder menschlich und Klaus kann ihr Blut für seine Hybriden verwenden. Außerdem kann sie jetzt wieder Kinder zeugen und so sogar die Petrova-Blutlinie weiterführen und Klaus hat damit alle paar hundert Jahre einen Doppelgänger zum "Anzapfen". Allerdings stirbt Katherine in der Mitte der fünften Staffel. Nach Katerina kam noch die bisher letzte Doppelgängerin Elena Gilbert. 'Elena Gilbert' Elena Gilbert ist die vierte und die bisher letzte Doppelgängerin von Amara. Sie ist die Nachfahrin von Katherines unehelichem Kind. Sie wurde benutzt um den Hybridenenfluch von Klaus zu brechen. Am Anfang dachte sie, dass es der Sonne-Mond-Fluch sei, doch von Elijah erfuhr sie, dass es nur Klaus betraf. Auch um weitere Hybriden zu erschaffen braucht man Elenas Blut, durch ihr Blut wurde zum Beispiel auch Tyler verwandelt. Wenn man jedoch ein Vampir ist bringt ihr Blut nichts mehr. Das hatte sich auch Katherine zu eigen gemacht, die hatte sich schon verwandelt bevor der Fluch überhaupt ausgelöst werden konnte. Da Elena jetzt auch ein Vampir ist, ist sie nutzlos für Klaus. Auch kann sie als Vampir keine Kinder mehr zeugen. So ist die Petrova-Blutlinie mit ihr also ausgelöscht. Am Ende der sechsten Staffel nimmt auch sie das Heilmittel und wird wieder zum Menschen, somit ist die Petrova-Blutlinie wieder aktiv allerdings legt Kai Parker sie in einen Dornröschenschlaf, solange Bonnie noch lebt. Am Ende der achten Staffel in der Folge ''Es war episch'', lebt Elena in ferner Zukunft, im Jahr 2018, und ist mit ihrer großen Liebe Damon Salvatore verheiratet. Fähigkeiten *'Doppelgänger-Blut': Es ist nur möglich, Hybriden mit dem Blut des Doppelgängers zu erschaffen. Außerdem wird es als Bindemittel bei äußerst mächtigen Zaubern benutzt. *'Wiedergeburt': Petrova-Doppelgänger werden mit derselben äußeren Erscheinung wiedergeboren. Können aber vom Charakter her völlig unterschiedlich sein. Schwächen *'Gilbert-Ring-Immunität': Petrova-Doppelgänger sind Übernatürlich und können deswegen nicht vom Gilbert Ring beschützt werden. *'Menschlichkeit': Petrova-Doppelgänger haben dieselben Schwächen wie Menschen. Auftritte thumb|360px|Katherine, Amara und Elena mit Qetsiyah * Elena Gilbert: ** Staffel 1, Folge 1 - Staffel 6, Folge 22 ** Staffel 7, Folge 11 (Halluzination) * Katherine Pierce: ** Staffel 1, Folge 6 - Folge 20 (Flashback) ** Staffel 1, Folge 22 - Staffel 5, Folge 15 ** Staffel 4, Folge 6, Staffel 5, Folge 16 (Halluzination) * Amara: ** Staffel 5, Folge 3 (Flashback) ** Staffel 5, Folge 6 - Folge 7 * Tatia: Staffel 2, Folge 5 (Flashback, The Originals) Trivia * Die Petrova-Blutlinie ist aktiv, da die letzte existierende Doppelgängerin, Elena, wieder ein Mensch ist. ** Allerdings muss die Natur theoretisch keinen Ausgleich für Amara mehr erschaffen, da diese tot ist, weshalb es auch sein könnte, dass die Linie nicht fortgesetzt wird. ** Aber Qetsiyahs Fluch wurde mit ihren Tod und Blutversiegelt und solange einer Ihrer Nachkommen noch lebt ist diese Fluch aktiv und ewig. * In Staffel 4, Folge 23 wurde Katherine wieder ein Mensch und verstarb in Elenas Körper in Staffel 5, Folge 15. * Die erste bekannte Doppelgängerin von Amara war Tatia. * Das Schicksal hat für jeden Salvatore-Doppelgänger fast immer eine Petrova-Doppelgängerin geschaffen. Doch nicht immer fanden diese sich, so geschah es bei Elena, dass sie die wahre Liebe ohne Magie fand. * Es ist bei fast jeder Petrova-Doppelgängerin so, dass sich zwei Brüder um sie streiten (außer bei Amara). **Tatia wurde geliebt von Klaus und Elijah. **Katherine wurde geliebt von Damon, Stefan und Elijah. **Elena wird geliebt von Damon und Stefan. * Obwohl Klaus gesagt hat, dass es nur alle 500 Jahre eine Doppelgängerin gibt, scheint es bei den Doppelgängern anders zu sein, da Stefan und Tom Avery nur ein Jahrhundert trennen. Das liegt an Qetsiyahs Fluch: Jedes Jahrhundert ein Doppelgänger und alle 500 Jahren eine Doppelgängerin, als Rache an Amara und Silas, damit sie nie wieder glücklich miteinander werden. * Es wurde einmal eine 4. Doppelgängerin geplant, die Gina heißen sollte und im 5. Jahrhundert in Rumänien gelebt hat. Sie soll die Begründerin des Werwolffluchs sein, allerdings wurde dieser Plan wieder verworfen.Inadu, wurde diese Rolle geben * Rayna Cruz sieht den Petrovas recht ähnlich, es besteht allerdings keine Verbindung. Siehe auch Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Petrova-Doppelgänger Kategorie:Doppelgänger Kategorie:Lebend Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Petrova-Familie